


Tears Go Along with a Pathetic Man

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adulthood, Businessman Akashi Seijuurou, Crying Kise Ryouta, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, not in the angsty way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: The future was vast and unknown. Kise, for one, had no idea how close he would get to Akashi once he finished high school. And Akashi, well, he enjoyed it all immensely.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Tears Go Along with a Pathetic Man

Years had passed since high school. Kise Ryouta was a full-fledged adult living in Japan with a steady job. He had furthered his career in modeling and had become famous enough to where he couldn't leave his house without being recognized by someone.

Fans had grown wilder and his average life was over. He didn't mind, because the amount of fans he got suited him. Some liked to say he was made for the camera. When it was pointed at him, he sparkled and glowed and people were attracted to that sort of air. That's why, when he graduated at started working full-time, his popularity shot up instantly and many companies requested he model for them.

Because of how busy he was, he didn't speak to his old friends as much as he used to. The main three he still spoke to were Aomine, Kuroko, and Kasamatsu. Aomine was always all over with his basketball career, so if they talked it was mainly over text and always concerning basketball. He met up with Kuroko and Kasamatsu whenever he had time and was in the area, but other than that it was mainly calls or texts.

Concerning everyone else, Kise simply didn't know what to say to them and didn't have the time to think of something to start a conversation. It was cruel, but Kise still promised to make any get togethers they would all have when it was convenient for everyone.

Then there was a whole other matter concerning Akashi Seijuurou. Kise didn't include him in his list of old friends because they simply weren't that close back then. They had never breeched the barrier that turned someone into a true friend during their time together. Once they had gotten older, strangely enough, things had flipped on their head.

Because of their respective careers and constant fame, Akashi and Kise met one another through work many times. It was at a charity event the first time, then a party, then at one of the showcases Kise was modeling for.

They had once even modeled together for one of those female-oriented magazines which liked to put the sexiest men they could find on the front cover. For many of the shots they had to stand Akashi on a stool so that the camera could get a good shot of him and Kise next to one another. Kise had been secretly laughing about the situation while Akashi kept his composure throughout the whole thing, not even an annoyed eye once.

After enough times meeting one another, the two had begun to meet even outside of work. Kise could now easily say that Akashi was the person he hung out with the most after high school. He was fine with it, too, because he had grown to like Akashi a lot.

It was nice to have a secure place to go when he was dead drunk or someone to talk to about work because as much as he talked to Kuroko or Kasamatsu, they just didn't understand everything he was going through like Akashi did, so it was hard to talk about if even he didn't know how to explain his troubles.

Akashi could listen to him, come up to him during gatherings and whisk him out of conversations he didn't like having, and drag him home when he needed to leave. Kise tried to do the same for him, but whenever he tried to help or complained about how Akashi was being too nice to him, Akashi would just pat his head with a calm smile and promptly do everything for Kise like he had been.

Kise had never had such a relationship with someone before. If people were to do something for him, it was at the point that he was whining and in tears and they would give in with a sigh, telling him he was annoying or hopeless. Help had never been given to him so outwardly and easily, and he got used to it so easily it scared him to let go.

So, desperately, he clung on. It had gotten to the point where when Akashi told him to add him in as his emergency contact, he did so without hesitation.

That's why, when he got drunk anywhere, the first person people would call was Akashi. This particular night it was just a small work party rewarding everyone after a big project they finished. Things had escalated quickly and Kise was drunk before he knew it.

Shenanigans continued and then people slowly started to pack up and leave in waves. There was no after party at this point, everyone to worn out after lots of moving around and late nights.

Kise was the last one there, having drifted off after getting someone to call Akashi for him. That had been towards the beginning party and with as much as Akashi liked to take care of Kise, he had work to do and couldn't aways come right away. If it got late enough, he would send someone for Kise, but he liked coming himself, so he told the person on the phone to just leave him there and he would come by later to pick him up.

It was an hour and a half later, roughly fifteen minutes since everyone cleared out, that Akashi arrived. Kise, in his drunken state, was crying meaninglessly while holding onto an empty bottle of wine like it was a person.

He had heard a distinctive voice and a distinctive set of footsteps outside of the room they had reserved and perked up. Akashi slid the door to the room open and looked over at Kise with a blank face.

"C'mon, Ryouta, let's leave," he spoke to him.

Kise instantly ditched the bottle in hand, getting up and trailing after Akashi. He was two steps behind him, movements sluggish, but kept his eyes on Akashi's strong back and on the nice fabric of his typical black suit.

Akashi gave the joint they had gathered at a generous tip for keeping him in there for so long and walked Kise to his car which was waiting a bit more down the block. At this point in the night, there was simply nothing anywhere.

Kise began to cry some more. The tears felt empty with the lack of sniffles or hiccups usually associated with his excessive crying.

Akashi, who had been unlocking the car for Kise to get into, turned around."C'mon, let me get a look at your face, you big baby." He put a hand on Kise's face, tilting his head up slightly so they looked at one another. Kise's hair was styled back so he could see everything on his face.

Kise then sniffled, staring into Akashi's rich eyes and never wanting to leave.

"Were you lonely?" Akashi asked. The small bit of amusement in his eyes wasn't fair.

"I thought you weren't gonna come, Akashicchi." He rubbed his face against his hand absentmindedly."You're so cold...You didn't even greet me." His tears poured over Akashi's fingers, now taming.

"I'm sorry," Akashi said sincerely, rubbing away the last of his tears."I'll make it up to you later, so get in the car. Let's go home, okay?"

"Okay," Kise mumbled back, doing as Akashi asked and sitting inside the car once the door was opened for him.

Akashi closed it behind him and walked around to the other side, getting in the drivers seat and looking back over at Kise.

"Put on your seatbelt properly," he said, putting on his own and watching until Kise did the same.

"Mm..." Kise mumbled, finally getting the seatbelt to click properly. He rested back in the comfortable seat, reclining the chair slightly."I'm gonna sleep."

"Alright. I'll wake you when we're back." Akashi started the car and pulled out onto the road.

He drove in silence, knowing Kise couldn't stand any noise when he was asleep. He had enough voices around him during the day, so at night he needed his peace. Akashi was the same way, but if he had to, he could stand the noise.

When he had reached a stop light, he looked over at Kise who was peacefully asleep. He expertly kept his head in place so as not to hurt his neck. Akashi moved his hand up and twisted a loose strand of Kise's hair.

He liked when it was down and he could run his fingers through it, but having it slicked back let him get an eyeful of Kise's sleeping face which was a rarity. His hand then dropped and grabbed Kise's hand, entwining their fingers together. Kise's fingers curled slightly as if mimicking his movement in his sleep.

Satisfied, Akashi continued to drive. The light had probably turned green way before then, but no one was on the road so Akashi could enjoy himself a bit longer.

His hand slipped out of Kise's once they drew closer to him home. Akashi got them into the garage and then waked Kise once the car was turned off.

The other grumbled and shifted at his touch and Akashi expected as much. He got out of the car and opened Kise's door, bending down to look at him.

"Don't you want to sleep on my bed, Ryouta?" Akashi coaxed, knowing he would get his way."I know you love how big and comfy it is."

"Right..." Kise grumbled, getting out of the car and then smiling at Akashi, clearly not knowing what he was doing."Let's go sleep on your bed!"

"Good boy." Akashi smiled back at him, then leading the way inside."You go get changed. I'll get you some water."

Kise nodded, heading off towards Akashi's room while the other went into the kitchen. He got a glass and filled it up with some water mindlessly.

He walked into his room, noticing Kise by his bed taking off his coat with slow, displaced movements. Akashi paused when he saw a bright red spot marring Kise's neck. He almost smashed the glass in his hand into little pieces but instead exercised the most restraint he had in his entire life and set it down on the table next to him.

He steps grew quicker as he got closer to Kise, putting a rough hand on his shoulder and snapping him around.

"Wha-Akashicchi?!" Kise jumped at his sudden roughness."What is it?"

Akashi didn't listen to him. All he heard was white noise. He kept an imposing grip on his shoulder and used his other hand to grab Kise's face and push it to the side to get a better look at his neck.

The mark on his neck was undoubtedly a hickey. Akashi could tell instantly and he was never wrong. Rage boiled inside him.

"Who did it?" he asked in a low voice, trying to stay calm."Who touched you, Ryouta?"

"Eh?" Kise blinked, finally coming out of his drunken haze."What are you talking about?"

"I'm taking about the hickey on your neck!" Akashi snapped back, letting go of him and pushing him towards the mirror in his room. He began to pace with fervor."I know you would never cheat on me like this, so could it have been because you were drunk? No, but even then you wouldn't..."

As Akashi mumbled incoherently behind him, Kise looked at himself in the mirror and saw what Akashi was talking about."Huh, I didn't see this before," he spoke, making Akashi pause."Maybe something bit me, or everyone was trying to pull a prank on me. We were all pretty drunk, so it wouldn't be too surprising if someone did it on...accident..."

Behind Kise, Akashi had a deadly look in his eye that made him shiver in fear.

"So it was assault, huh?" Akashi looked like he was ready for murder."Looks like I'll need to sue—no, they deserve death, don't they?"

"Akashicchi, no!" Kise cried, running over to him."Don't kill anyone! I'm sure it was just some misunderstanding!"

"You're right, Kise, I shouldn't kill them. Then I wouldn't be able to see you anymore."

Kise let out a released sigh which promptly left him as Akashi pushed him down onto his bed with a feral look."Instead, I'll just have to show them that you're mine so they'll never think about touching you again."

"E-Eh?!" Kise squealed, watching as Akashi took off his suit coat on top of him."Akashicchi?!"

"Don't worry." Akashi grinned at him, slipping off his tie and leaning towards Kise."I'll take you to heaven."

Kise was so shocked he accepted the kiss without protest. By the time they had broke apart, he was so blissed out he could barely even think straight, so he said the only thing he could think to say in that moment.

"P-Please be gentle..."

One thing to understand was that Kise and Akashi were not dating.

Kise hadn't thought much about such things since high school, and Akashi did only briefly after meeting with Kise again.

You see, Akashi's life was packed with things. Everyday of his life was scheduled to use his time as efficiently as possible. There was no room for breaks, no room to think, so when Akashi made personal decisions they were made quickly and had little room to be changed. This was the way Akashi lived most of his life, so when he saw Kise again, he had to decide then and there if he wanted to make him apart of his life or leave their relationship strictly business.

Akashi had decided to keep Kise around, if only to have something to please his eyes. But over the years, Akashi had lost and gained many things, so he became possessive of the few things he had for himself after countless devastating losses. So it was natural that after hanging around Kise for so long that he would think of him as his possession.

Since Kise was his possession, he would spoil him and keep him safe and love him. Kise was the type to accept any affections given to him too, since he was so starved for something real to begin with.

Akashi saw that Kise wasn't a person with lots of depth. He was simple to figure out as long as you looked properly. Simply put, Kise was a dog. Akashi had made that revelation back in his school days but hadn't realized how far Kise's doglike personality went until they met up later in life. 

You see, becoming an adult had taken its toll on Kise. His competitive and prideful nature he held close in high school had been abandoned and instead been replaced with sorrow and worry. This was why he would cry pathetically to Akashi about his work stresses instead of hyping himself up. It was simply too much work as an adult.

Akashi had developed the same type of changes and barriers he showed others between work and pleasure. He grew harsher and colder at work, acting like a pillar which couldn't be budged or taunted. Then, in front of the pathetic Kise, he could be gentle and softly hold someones hand instead of gripping in firmly at the end of a business meeting.

Akashi had worried greatly about his growing affection at first. He worried about his stone cold exterior, because once somebody crumbled they would be eaten up by pirañas down below in no time. But the small puppy Akashi had taken in did nothing to cause him harm. He could pamper him all he pleased without worry.

Now, let's talk about Akashi's attitude in bed. His possessiveness and gentleness towards Kise didn't reach into the bedroom. He would be nice to Kise before and after their activities, but during their time in bed together, he liked to see Kise marked up, crying, and whole being twisted with need.

He had promised himself early on that he would never make Kise cry outside of sex, because he cried enough and he shouldn't have any doubts about their relationship, even if Akashi had to reassure him three times a day.

The tears, need, and desperation in bed would satisfy his desire to be wanted and relied on wholly by someone, something that had grown inside him since he realized nothing in life could really be completely yours. With Kise crying out his name, clinging onto him or desperately wanting to, he could achieve what he wanted deep down since he had truly become his own person.

Kise had become his a long time ago, but this was the final lock which needed to click into place to secure the two of them together forever.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kise woke up the next day groggy and sore. He had drank until he was dead drunk enough times to grow a bit of a tolerance the next day, so he didn't have much of a hangover. He probably would've woken up earlier if not for the fact that he had some pretty rough sex the night before.

Right, he had sex with Akashi. With an embarrassed groan, he hid his face in the pillow he was using. He could feel the throbbing pain all along his neck where Akashi had bit and sucked against his skin and that same slight pain along other parts of his body. There was an especially tingling pressure along his inner thighs where he knew some bite marks were.

A picture of Akashi between his legs entered Kise's mind and he squirmed, quickly dispelling it before he got hard again. They did it plenty last night. Kise wasn't even sure if he would be able to stand properly.

Thankfully Akashi was out of the room while Kise tried to stand on shaky legs, probably getting some work things done even though it was the weekend. When he had finally felt ground enough to move without needing a crutch, he cleaned himself up and left the bedroom to find Akashi.

He was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled delicious as usual. While a full breakfast was being prepared next to him, he read and tapped away on the laptop next to him while sipping some tea.

He noticed Kise and smiled at him."Good morning."

Kise didn't bother with a typical greeting, instead dragging his feet over to the kitchen to show Akashi his anguish."Akashicchi~" he whined."You left too many marks! How am I gonna cover all these up for shoots!"

"That's what makeups for, isn't it?" Akashi countered, focusing back on the food he was cooking."Though I would be fine if they didn't cover them."

Kise sighed, bending down to grab his favorite juice out of the fridge."You're too much," he mumbled mainly to himself."Everyone's gonna give me strange looks."

"You'll be fine." Akashi looked over at Kise, giving him a smile which made him flush."Now go sit down and wait for me to finish breakfast."

"Fine," Kise pouted, taking a swig of his juice straight from the carton.

He sat down at the table and waited like Akashi requested, watching him work and cook at the same time. He suddenly grew unsure with how casual Akashi was acting. He never brought up what happened last night and didn't seem conscious of it in the slightest.

Were the marks the only thing he cared about? Did he want Kise to forget all about what happened? He wasn't sure and was more confused and unsure the longer he sat waiting.

He didn't want everything that happened last night to be forgotten. But if Akashi did, what would he do? Oh god, he felt like he was gonna cry.

"Ryouta," Akashi called, pausing all of Kise's worries as he quickly looked over to him."We're dating now."

Kise blinked."What?"

Akashi gave him a look, complete acting."What, you don't want to?"

Kise jumped up quickly."No!" he rushed, voice a slight wail."I want to! I want to date!"

"Good." Akashi smiled at him and Kise's heart warmed.

Akashi noticed the look on his face and imaged a tail behind him wagging incessantly back and forth. His little puppy. His boyfriend. How cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I got into this ship, wrote this story, and then agonized over how little content there was all in one day. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
